Don't Bother Knocking
by impromptucoffee
Summary: Wes eyed Nick curiously then turned on his heel and began to leave, pulling the door shut behind him. Just before the door shut completely, Wes popped his head in with a smirk. "Nice to see Jeff's already got you whipped."


**Title: **Don't Bother Knocking.

**Summary: **Wes eyed Nick curiously then turned on his heel and began to leave, pulling the door shut behind him. Just before the door shut completely, Wes popped his head in with a smirk. "Nice to see Jeff's already got you whipped."

**A/N: Those of you who've read my stuff before have probably heard me mention Jammy a lot in my authors notes. This fic was born through her demanding I write Niff and then suggesting I do their first kiss. So voila. I present the beginning of Niff.**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Nick?" Jeff asked, raising his head and cocking it to the side with a thoughtful expression on his face.<p>

"Yupp," Nick said in response while he continued to work. Jeff blinked at Nick's back that was facing him as the boy hunched over his desk.

"Can I kiss you?"

Nick froze. He moved his hand from the textbook he was holding open and the pages slapped together loudly as it shut. Tapping his pen against his paper a few times, he tried to orchestrate an answer, not turning around to give it when he had one.

"Yupp." It wasn't _much_ of an answer, but words seemed to have failed him. And rightly so.

"It won't be wei- wait. What?" Jeff sounded somewhat scandalized that Nick had actually agreed. "Hold on, is this one of those 'Of course you _can _kiss me but that doesn't mean I _want _to' things?"

"Nope," Nick replied, still with his back to Jeff and the rest of the room. Jeff frowned a little and got up onto his knees, shuffled to the edge of his bed and sat back on his heels.

"Nick, you don't have to agree just because I asked. I mean I _want _you to agree but that's a bit selfish on my part." As Jeff spoke, Nick slowly spun his chair around and fixed his gaze directly on Jeff, their eyes locking. "I don't expect anything from you but I think you know that I kinda like you." Nick rose from his chair and walked around his own bed to stand directly in front of Jeff. Nick hovered above him and still held eye contact as Jeff continued to ramble. "That's not to say you should feel bad if you don't feel the same." A smile twitched at the corners of Nick's mouth. "There's nothing to say you don't feel the same, but nothing to say you do either so..." Jeff trailed off when Nick reached for one of his hands and slotted their fingers together. Jeff noted that the fit was perfect. "And now you're holding my hand. And staring at me." Nick gave a short, breathy laugh and rubbed his thumb over Jeff's knuckle. "And smiling at me."

"You think I don't want to kiss you don't you?" There was hint of amusement in Nick's voice and Jeff's jaw dropped slightly.

"I- I don't really know."

"Oh God, Jeff," Nick groaned, stepping forward and resting their foreheads together with closed eyes. "You walk around with your stupidly soft looking hair, your stupidly pretty brown eyes, your stupid, stupid, _stupid_ smile... and you think I don't want to kiss you?"

"Uh," Jeff choked, too caught up in nudging his nose against Nick's to form a coherent sentence. "So I- can I-"

Nick sighed. "If you have to ask th-" And Jeff's lips were on his. Nick stuttered for a moment then began to respond, letting go of Jeff's hand to cup his face and tilt his chin up just so. Jeff clung onto the arms of Nick's blazer, bunching up the fabric in his fists. He gripped harder and pushed himself off his heels to push their bodies flush together and have their faces at the same height as he felt Nick's tongue touch his own. The kiss was oh so sweet and so _them _that Jeff whined when they pulled apart.

"Oh my god."

"Like you didn't know that would be amazing," Nick breathed, his hands moving to tangle in the back of Jeff's hair as they laughed.

"Understatement of the year," Jeff said with a grin.

"The decade." Nick leant in for another quick kiss.

"Maybe even the century," Jeff mumbled against his lips before kissing them again. They continued to grab at each other and try to get closer, too absorbed in each other to notice their door being opened.

* * *

><p>Wes huffed once again as he crossed out yet another song title written in his notepad. He'd been sat at his desk for at least two hours staring at the list of song choices for Sectionals and trying to find the top five. Instead of making progress, he was getting worked up and after insisting that he make the choice alone, he couldn't call Thad or David for help.<p>

"NICK!" he exclaimed to himself, slamming the notebook shut and scrambling out of his room and down the corridor to Nick and Jeff's room. Knowing most of The Warblers weren't bothered if you knocked or not if it was urgent, Wes opened Nick's door without a second thought. He flipped open his notebook and raised his head to speak but his jaw only fell further open and all previous reasons for visiting the room were gone.

Nick was stood at the side of Jeff's bed, with Jeff firmly attached to his mouth. Wes simply gawked at them, not sure what to do they as the clung to each other and appeared to be trying to mould themselves together. As one of Nick's hands began to make its way underneath the back of Jeff's t-shirt, Wes made his presence known.

"As happy as I am for you guys, I don't need to see more than this."

Jeff squeaked at the interruption and buried his face in Nick's neck. Nick caught his breath and rested his cheek on Jeff's hair, turning slightly to look at Wes.

"You had to choose now to use the 'don't bother knocking if it's urgent' rule, didn't you?" Nick sighed with an eye roll.

"Sorry," Wes said sheepishly and shuffled awkwardly in the doorway. "Do you want me to go?"

"Yes," Jeff replied quickly, lifting his head to glare a little at Wes. Nick chuckled and shrugged, tightening his arms around Jeff's neck.

"Jeff has spoken."

Wes eyed Nick curiously then turned on his heel and began to leave, pulling the door shut behind him. Just before the door shut completely, Wes popped his head in with a smirk.

"Nice to see Jeff's already got you whipped."

He walked away with an amused smile as he heard Jeff's mumbled "Damn right," and Nick's surprised yelp as he was dragged in for another kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>I've never written Niff on their own before... I seriously hope I did them right.<strong>


End file.
